


Moonlight Talks

by grouchydragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Engaged Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Just a bit I swear, M/M, Post Season 8, Post-Canon, a dollop of langst, klance, old fic, very schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grouchydragon/pseuds/grouchydragon
Summary: Keith and Lance discuss potential last names.Lance doesn't feel like enough, so Keith reminds him why he loves him.





	Moonlight Talks

“Hey babe?”

“Yeah?”

“When we get married, what’s our last name gonna be?”

Keith froze and slowly turned to face Lance. “I don’t know. I didn’t think that far ahead. It’s a miracle I was able to say anything in response.”

“To be fair, I was the one that asked. I should have had some idea.”

“True. Do you?”

“No. I was too caught up in the high of not dying and I figured we might not get the chance to do this later” Lance shrugged and scratched his head. “So farewell planning I guess.”

Keith smiled and gently nudged his fiancee. “That's my job. You're the one with plans. We discussed this.”

“Guess your heart wasn't the only thing I stole.”

“Rouge.” 

“You love it. But anyway, back to names. How about hyphenating?” 

“Too wordy.”

“McKogane? Wait,” Lance made a face. “Nevermind that sounds too much like a McDonald's order. I don’t fancy seeing that on a marriage certificate”

“Yeah that's out. How about Koclain?”

“That makes me think of the weird guy you like.”

“You’re gonna have to narrow that down a bit.”

“You know, the lead singer one. With the long hair.” 

Keith raised a fond eyebrow. “Do you mean Kurt Cobain?”

Lance’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! Him.”

God he loved this boy. “Remind me to play some Nirvana for you when we get home. I think you’d like it.”

“Only if you promise to give the Bleachers a try.”

“Deal. But we’re getting off topic. Names.”

“Right. Maybe...Goneclain?”

“No.”

“Thank god. If you wanted it I would have done it but I regret saying it.”

“It's not that bad.”

“I disagree.”

“Fair enough. And I appreciate that you would be willing to sacrifice having a decent last name for me.”

Lance smiled. “Anything for you.”

Keith felt a surge of love for the boy beside him. If he had told his past self he would be so in love with someone so wonderful and be loved in return he wouldn’t have believed it. He pulled Lance towards him and kissed him. “I love you.”

Lance’s smile became a little more goofy, as it usually did after late-night/early morning kisses. “Love you too samurai.”

There was silence for a few minutes as the two merely took the time to enjoy existing by each other’s sides. Keith broke it by saying “I could always take your last name.”

Lance tensed up. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, why not. It would solve this and it’s not like my last name means much to me anyway. I don’t have any family to share it and I’m not too worried about passing it down.”

Lance snorted. “Neither am I. What are we, straight?”

“Exactly.”

“But what about Krolia?”

“She didn’t take my dad’s last name. I can’t even pronounce hers so that’s out.”

“Fair enough. But are you sure? This is a big deal. We could always keep our last names.”

“I guess. But why are you so hesitant about me taking your last name? I don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“That’s not it.” Lance shifted uncomfortably. 

“Then what is?”

Lance stared at the ceiling. “I just don’t want you to feel like you’re giving up something to marry me,and I don’t really want to start a marriage like that. It wouldn’t feel equal.”

That didn’t seem like enough. “And?”

“Damn,” muttered Lance. “I can’t slide anything past you.”

“Nope.”

More silence followed. Keith knew to let Lance take his time. He’d tell him when he was ready and if that ended up not being tonight, then that was fine. But it probably would be tonight. There was something about the late-night/early morning that made one want to talk. They’d had most of their heart to heart conversations around this time of night (morning???? What was time anyway).

Lance sighed. “I guess...I don’t know it’ll sound stupid.”

“We had a whole conversation on how Isaac Newton looked like a pimp last week. Weird conversations are the norm for us.”

“True. But this is like, squishy feelings stuff.”

“Then it’s not stupid.”

“Seventeen year old you would have an aneurysm if he knew you said that.”

“True. And seventeen year old you would have died of shock at hearing that.”

Lance looked ready to deny it, but shrugged his shoulders and accepted it after a moment of thought. “Well, past me would still agree with this.”

Oh no. “Why is that?”

“Because...I still can’t believe you want to marry me. I feel like any minute you’re going to change your mind and find someone better. You taking my name just sort of feels like you’re accepting mediocrity. Like you’re settling, and one day you’ll wake up and realize you could do better.”

“But I can’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t do better than you. You’re the only person I want to marry. It’s been you ever since that night under the stars on Proloth. And it always will be you, under every set of stars that we’ll find ourselves under.” Lance still looked doubtful. Keith reached over and stroked his cheek.”I mean it. You’re the heart of this team and have saved every single person on this ship at least twice. You give your heart to people as easily as handing out flyers and once you do, you’re always there. You can also kick serious ass while understanding what makes people tick. Put simply, you’re a wonder Lance.” 

“Oh.” Lance had a very cute expression on his face. Keith called it his “rebooting” face. He got whenever he was shocked or sleep deprived. Or in this case both. “Well, if you're sure..”

“I’m sure.” Keith held up his hand. His ring glowed in the moonlight filtering through the window. “I said yes didn’t I? I want to be part of your family.”

“You absolute madman,” said Lance, his tone teasing but his eyes soft.

“Well you’re stuck with me now. No take-backs.”

Lance grinned and twined their fingers together. “Sounds like a dream come true, future Mr. Keith McClain. Kiss me.”

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> God this fic is old. I'm not even in this fandom anymore, but I still kind of like this????
> 
> If I may paraphrase one of my favorite vines, can I get a review? Can I please get a review?


End file.
